Taking Chances
by four-trissss
Summary: "Sometimes it's hard for me to even believe you're real, and that you're here with me." He brushed back the hair covering my eyes and cupped my face. "I am here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." NO WAR. FOURTRIS. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the first chapter of Taking Chances! Woohoo! Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments! Thanks! Bella xx**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

"Tris! Wake up!" I hear my best friend of 10 years, Christina, yell from our kitchen. "It's your first day, you can't be late!" Sighing, I roll out of bed, before making my way into the kitchen and pouring myself a cup of coffee. I take a large sip from the mug, the hot liquid scolding the inside of my throat. I glance at the clock on the microwave and realise I only have half an hour to be ready and out the door.

I scull the rest of the coffee, before dashing back into my bedroom to get ready for the day. I quickly strip out of my pyjamas and throw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose white tee. I hurriedly brush my hair and pull it back into a low ponytail. I apply minimal makeup, grab my black converse and head back into the kitchen.

"Chris! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I'm going to be late!" I joke.

Christina and I have lived together ever since we graduated high school 2 years ago. We live in a small, two-bedroom apartment in central Chicago, a five minute walk from the University of Chicago, were Chris and I are both currently studying.

"I would have, if you weren't so bloody stubborn! I'd been trying for at least 10 minutes." She laughs, loading the dishwasher with our coffee cups and the plate's from last night's dinner. I laugh along, before taking a seat on the couch and putting on my shoes.

"Are you nervous?" Christina asks. I recently got a job as a waitress at a restaurant down the road. It's nothing serious, just a few shifts a week to help cover costs.

"Not really," I reply. "Nothing I haven't done before." She smiles at me, taking a sip from her mug before placing it back down on the counter.

"Thats my girl." She winks. Reading my mind, she grabs my water bottle from the fridge and throws it to me.

"Thanks, Chris." She smiles and turns the dishwasher. She has a quick look at the clock.

"You better go if you want to be there on time." I give her a small smile, and she wishes me luck once more, before finally I make my way outside and begin the small walk to Tori's.

* * *

Tori's is the largest (and the best) restaurant in the loop, and is one of those places where the staff know everyone individually. I've known Tori, the manager, ever since I was 18, and she has always offered me a part-time position, but I've only just accepted it.

As I open the door, I'm met with the familiar sounds of my friends laughter, allowing a small smile to grace my lips. I see Marlene, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna. Will would usually be here as well, but he'd probably be the awkward 5th wheel without Christina there. I'm the only single person in our friendship circle, but it's always been that way. The girls are always trying to fine me someone, sending me on numerous blind (and disastrous) dates, but I'm simply not interested. I've never really believed in the whole 'love' thing anyway.

I look in direction of the front counter, where I see Tori talking to Mr and Mrs Robinson, and old couple that come here every day for breakfast. I wait until she finishes with them before I walk towards her. She notices me almost immediately.

"Tris! How are you going girl? Right on time, just as I expected!" She laughs. Her long, black hair is tied into a low pony tail, and she's dressed in her usual ripped black skinny jeans with matching a matching black singlet, her Tori's apron tied loosely around her hips. We talk casually for a few minutes before she tells me to put my things out the back and to 'suit up', meaning to put on my apron.

She meets me back at the front counter, and starts showing me how to use the till.

"Okay, so you click this button if someone wants to order a..."

* * *

The clock strikes 5pm before I finally call it a day. I'm absolutely exhausted, and my feet are killing me. Tori congratulates me on a great first shift before I return out the back to collect my things. I say goodbye and thank the rest of the staff before I clock off and head out the door.

The cool Chicago air hits me suddenly and I curse myself for not thinking to bring a jacket. Hugging myself, I begin the short walk home.

15 minutes later, I'm home and waiting for Christina let me in.

"Christina, I swear if you don't open the god damn door in the next 10 seconds I'm going to kill you!" I hear her laugh from inside, followed by the familiar sounds of the locks clicking open. She opens the door and I hurry inside, the warmth considered a blessing.

"Tris! You idiot! Didn't you take a jacket?" Christina scolds. "I'll make us some Coffee and then you can tell me all about your day." I thank her and head into my room to get changed. I throw on a singlet and some pyjama boxer shorts, before removing the little makeup I had on and taking out my ponytail. I put it back up in a top knot, and head back into the kitchen.

Christina is sitting down on one of our couches, two steaming mugs on the coffee table in front of her. I sit on the couch opposite her and grab the coffee.

"Thanks, Chris."

"All good. Now how was your first day?" She asks.

"It was good. Not too hard. She had me on till for the most part. Other than that, just basic things...cleaning and waiting. Nothing exciting."

"That's good...and the staff? How were they?" I think back to everyone I met today.

First theres Laura. She's worked there forever, I've known her for years. She was fine. Then theres Ace, Max and Josh. They're the chefs who work out the back. I didn't speak to them too much, but they seem like nice enough guys. There were a few more who's names I can't remember, but there was one more that really stood out. His name is Al, and I've never seem him before, despite the fact that I'm at Tori's almost every day. He's much larger than the rest of us, yet has innocent eyes and is very intriguing.

"They were fine."

"Fine? Any cute boys?" She jokes. Of course she'd ask something like that. Typical Christina.

"No." I laugh. "But I did see Will. He was with the others, looked a little lonely without you."

"Oh, shut up." She says, standing up. She walks towards the kitchen and opens the fridge. "How does chicken pasta sound?"

"Sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Also, would just like to thank:**_

_**Fangirl762616 - Thankyou so much! It means a lot to hear comments like that!**_

_**InkHeart4112 - Thanks heaps! I really appreciate any help or suggestions given to me! **_

_**And also, thankyou from the Guest Reviewer and to anyone else who enjoyed the first chapter! **_

_**Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2, and thanks again!**_

_**Love, Bella xx**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

It's around midnight when my eyelids finally start to droop. Christina went to bed around an hour ago, and I've just been finishing up an assignment in the lounge room ever since. I quickly pack away my books and laptop, and walk up to the television to turn it off. Suddenly, there's a faint sound, which sounds almost like a knock on the door. I disregard it. No one would be knocking on my door this late, right? But I hear it again. I walk towards the front door, careful not to make too much noise. I can see a faint outline of a someone, who I presume is a man due to their large build, standing outside.

Cautiously, I unlock the door, and as I do, I can hear a deep sigh of relief. Yep, definitely male. Slowly, I open the door, revealing a tall, muscly, brown-hair, blue-eyed, 20-something year old guy. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust, but I can honestly say that he is one of the most attractive men I have ever seen. He must have the wrong apartment, I think to myself.

"Can I help you?" I ask awkwardly. He looks tired, stressed even. He looks me up and down, and I suddenly feel very exposed in my tight singlet and short pyjama shorts. I fold my arms over my chest.

"Ugh, yes. Hi. I'm Four." Four? What kind of name is that? "My car broke down about a while ago and my phones dead. I was planning on just sleeping in there but its far too cold. I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone? Just to call someone to come and pick me up." He adds.

"Uh, I, um, yes." I stutter. Good one, Tris. "I mean, yeah. Of course. Come in." I say, mentally slapping myself over and over. He follows me inside. "The phones just over there." I say, pointing to the edge of the coffee table. He grabs the phone and takes a seat on the couch. "Would you like any thing to drink while you wait? You must be freezing." He looks up at me, smiling. Boy, that smile...

"Ah, coffee?"

"Black?"

"How'd you know?" He asks.

"Is there any other way to have it?" I laugh.

"I guess your right." He jokes. "Thanks, um..sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Tris."

"Thanks, Tris." I put the coffee on and grab two mugs from the cupboard. I hurry down the hallway and into my bedroom to grab a large sweatshirt, before throwing it over my head and heading back into the kitchen.

"Shit." I hear Four mutter under his breath.

"No luck?" I ask, pouring the coffee into the mugs.

"No. It's alright. Don't know what I was thinking...no one wants to drive around at this time of the night anyway." I contemplate offering to driving him home, but I don't even know this guy...who knows what he could do if we were alone in the middle of the night.

"I have a few spare blankets in the laundry, if that makes any difference?" I suggest. He places the phone back on the coffee table.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Tris." I can't help but to notice that he's staring at me intently as he speaks. I grab the his mugs from the kitchen bench and place it on the coffee table. Four nods in appreciation.

"I'll just go grab them." I say, and head back down the hallway and into the laundry. I grab two large blankets, as well as a small pillow and carry them back into the lounge, where Four is flipping through a magazine and sipping on his coffee.

_Damn. He looks goooood._

He's sitting with one foot on the foot on the floor, the other folded and resting on his knee, the magazine sprawled across his lap. I drop the blankets and pillow near the kitchen island, grab my coffee and go and take a seat on the couch opposite Four.

He looks up at me from his magazine, a smirk on his lips, and his eyes burning with some sort of emotion that I can't quite read.

He hops off the couch, empty mug in hand, and walks over to the percolator. "Do you mind?" He asks.

"Go for it." I say. He pours himself another cup of coffee and skulls it. "You must be starving." I add. He rinses his cup and dries it with a nearby tea towel. He was clearly brought up right

"Not starving. Just freezing." He replies, making me feel terrible. How long had he been sitting in his car? Would it be wrong if told him he could stay here..?

"Um, you can...you can stay here if you like?" He looks at me funnily and chuckles. _Shit. Why did I say that?_ My cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I mean, um, it was just an idea. You don't um...On the couch? Um..." I struggle to speak as Four continues to smirk at me from the kitchen.

"Are you sure Tris? You don't sound too confident." He laughs. I nod my head, afraid to stutter and embarrass myself again. "Well thank you, Tris. I hope I'm not too much of a bother." He jokes. I smile at him and he walks back to the couch.

"So, Four. Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before." I say, finally regaining my composure.

"I guess so, I moved here a few weeks back. Haven't really explored or got to know anyone yet."

"I can show you around if you'd like." I say almost incoherently. What is happening to me? I sound like an obsessed high school girl! I have never been this...nervous around someone! He smirks at me, again. That smirk...those lips...

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Tris." He laughs, smiling. I smile awkwardly and we both fall silent. I have a quick glance at the clock on the microwave on the clock and my eyes nearly bulge out of my head. 2am!? Already?!

"Shit..um, I should probably be heading off to bed. I've got work at 8." I laugh, yawning.

"Oh, um...yeah...sorry again about knocking so late." He apologises.

"It's fine. I was up anyway."

"Okay, well..thanks again, Tris. It's not often that a complete stranger lets you sleep on their couch for the night."

"Don't forget the coffee." I add. He chuckles.

"Very true. Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight, Four."

* * *

I wake to the smell of something delicious circling around the apartment. Despite my lack of sleep, I feel refreshed and ready for the day. I check the time. 7:15am. Perfect. I have just enough time to get ready and be at work by 8. I quickly roll out of bed and head straight to the bathroom. I put my hair up and have an impossibly short shower, before changing into my basic clothes for work. I take out my hair and brush it back into a pony tail, apply little make up, and head towards the kitchen.

I see Christina sitting down at the dining room table, two Starbucks cups in front of her. She must have gone for a run and brought us back breakfast.

"What smells so good?" I ask, throwing my bag onto the couch where I see two folded blankets, the two blankets I lent Four last night, with a small note written on on back of Starbucks receipt. I pick up the note,

_Thanks again, Tris. Meant a lot._

_Text me if you're still interested in showing me around. 732-757-2923_

_Four._

"So? Who's Four? And why did he sleep in our living room last night?" she squeals. "Did something happen?"

"God, Christina! No!" I laugh. "His car broke down and no one could come pick him up, so I let him stay here. Did he get us the Starbucks?" I ask.

"Yep, he left a few minutes ago, had to get to work or something." She answers. I walk over to the Starbucks bag on the counter. Inside, a blueberry muffin. My favourite.

I quickly scoff the muffin and the skull the coffee, before chucking on my shoes and heading for the front door.

"See you tonight, Christina!"

"Girls night?" She asks.

"Sounds good. Call me after I finish and I'll pick up some take out! Your choice!" I yell and shut the door behind me. I hear some sort of muffled response. I check the time. 7:55. I realise I'll never make it on time on foot, so I decide to just drive. I quickly unlock the car and start it up before hurrying off to Tori's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! First things first, I SAW INSURGENT ON FRIDAY (two days ago)! AH! IT WAS SO AMAZING! Honestly so much better than I expected! Peter absolutely cracked me up and Shailene was beyond amazing, as expected. Secondly, thank you so much for 1000+ reads! That's insane! Just a few notes for a few people:**_

_**TrisandTobias4life - I will be updating two times a week; Sunday and Wednesday nights (Australian Time)**_

_**Aspyn46 - Thank you so much! I will definitely consider that if this story gets any bigger, but that's probably not needed in the mean time :)**_

_**Fourtris4life - Can't go wrong with Gucci, right?!**_

_**Blue Alaskan Wolf - Thanks heaps! Love the username by the way! **_

_**toughasnails - Thanks so much, next update will be Wednesday afternoon/night! **_

_**Guest reviewer - Thank you so much! Means a lot to me!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy Chapter 3! Love, Bella xx**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I've just finished my shift when I hear the familiar sound of the door ringing, signalling someone's entry. Subconsciously, I look up, and luckily I did, because I'm met with those same piercing blue eyes that I got to know last night. Four smiles at me, and says something to the guy he walked in with, before walking in my direction.

I pat down my apron and hurriedly try to fix my loose hairs. Why...? I don't even know.

"Well, well, well...look who it is!" He chuckles.

"Hi, Four" I stammer. "Thanks for the breakfast, you got the order just right."

"It's nothing. Do you work here?" He asks.

"Newest employee." I laugh awkwardly.

"What time do you clock off? He asks almost forcefully.

"Just then...why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could see a movie or something? Getting a little bit tired of sitting inside my apartment every night." He laughs.

_A movie? Like, a date? I _want to say, but I don't. Calm and collected, Tris. _Keep yourself together._

"Um..I'd love to but Christina and I-" Thankfully, my phone starts to ring from my pocket.

"I'll give you some privacy. Be back in a second." I thank him and he walks up to the counter. I check the Caller ID. Christina.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey Tris!"_

_"What's up?" _I ask.

_"Nothing. Hey, Will's just asked me to go up to Wisconsin for a few days for his brother's birthday, do you mind if I go? Will you be alright on your own?" _

_"Christina, I'm not a five year old. I now how to look after myself, okay!? Go to Wisconsin, have fun!"_

_"Thanks Tris, you're the best. I promise we'll have our girls night as soon as I get back. Okay?"_

_"Okay. Stay safe please. Love you."_

_"Love you too, Tris." _

I end the call just as Four walks back to the table where I'm sitting, a 'Tori's' coffee cup in each hand.

"So, what were you saying before?" He asks, sitting down on the chair opposite me and placing one of the cups in front of me.

I think back to what Christina just told me..."Yeah, I'd like to." I admit. He smiles widely at me. "And thanks, for the coffee."

"Okay, great. I can pick you up around 7 if you like?" He asks. _What a gentlemen. _

"See you then." I smile, before grabbing the cup and hurrying out of Tori's.

* * *

As soon as I walk through my front door, I run towards my bathroom. I strip off in record time and am in the shower within seconds. I quickly lather up my hair with my favourite shampoo and rinse it out, before doing the same thing with the conditioner. I cover myself in an old coconut and vanilla body wash I've never had to use, and rinse it off. As I turn off the shower taps, I think to myself, why am I going to such an effort? I barely even know Four...and it's not even a date. Just two friends seeing a movie. I wrap my towel around my freezing body and exit the bathroom and walk in the direction of my closet. Looking at my clothes, I realise I have no clue what to wear. This is Cristina's thing... not mine. I grab my phone from my bed and quickly dial her number, and as usual, she answers on the first ring.

_"Hey Tris! Is everything all right?"_ She asks.

_"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine."_

_"That's good! Any plans for tonight."_

_"Um...yeah. That's actually why I was calling you. I need some help on what to wear."_

_"OH MY GOD! TRIS ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE?!"_ She squeals.

_"No." I laugh awkwardly. "Just going to the movies, with...Four."_ She gasps.

_"Soooo...a date?"_

_"No, Chris. Not a date."_

_"Ugh, fine. But I'm going to remember this as your first date."_

_"What do you mean? I've been on plenty of dates!"_ I lie.

_"Middle school dates don't count, Tris."_ She says, making me giggle. She's right though, I haven't really ever had a 'proper' boyfriend, and I cant even remember the last date I went on. _"Whatever...Okay, so I'm thinking those new striped skinny jeans you bough the other week. You look really good in them."_ I pull the jeans she's talking about from my wardrobe.

_"Okay."_ I say. _"What shirt?" _The line goes dead for a few seconds.

_"Ooooh I bought the perfect shirt to go with them! It's in a blue bag and it should be on my bed or in my bathroom. It'll look great, trust me Tris! I have to go but text me as soon as you get home, okay?"_

_"Okay, thanks Chris."_

_"Any time. Have fun!"_ I throw my phone back onto my bed and walk down the hall and into Christina's bedroom. I instantly spot the blue bag. Inside, there's a cropped, white lacy shirt that looks like it doesn't cover much more than a bra would. Of course this is something Christina could buy...

I hold it up to my torso and have a quick look in the mirror. It covers until just above my belly button. That's fine, right? I'll just take a sweater or something. I walk back into my room and quickly pull on the jeans and put the top on. Looks fine. Nothing too special. I apply some foundation, mascara and a little bit of lip gloss. I don't have enough time to do anything with y hair so I just braid it to the side _(remind you of anyone? hehehe). _I check the time, 6:55. Four will be here any minute. I spritz my self with a perfume I haven't used in forever and grab my purse and black ankle boots, before heading into the living room_ a_nd taking a seat on the couch. I just finish tying the laces up on my boots when I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yell. I take one last quick look at myself in the mirror before answering the door.

I open the door, and for the first time, I get to admire Four in all his glory. He is dressed in a deep blue button down shirt with dark denim jeans and some expensive looking sneakers, the colour of the shirt accentuating his eyes. I can't help but to notice how his eyes roam over my body; my stomach and chest in particular. Usually this would send me running for the hills, but with Four, I almost enjoy it.

"Hey, Tris. Ready to go?" He asks, his eyes finally meeting my gaze.

"Ready." I smile.

* * *

The 15 minute drive to the cinemas isn't awkward at all. We talk about everything from family and friends, to favourite movies and music. The remainder of the drive we just spent singing along to the trashy, over-played pop songs that we both love to hate and hate to love.

But every so often, I would catch him staring at me. It wouldn't be for very long, a few seconds maximum, but it was often. And it wasn't just at my face. It was at my chest. My stomach. My legs. My hair. However this time, I didn't enjoy it as much.

It finally dawns on me that I barely even know Four, and that I met him less than 24 hours ago, and now I am in a car with him, alone, at night, wearing a rather revealing shirt. I feel my face physically pale.

"Tris? Are you feeling okay? You look a little scared." Four asks. _You hit the nail on the head with that one,_ I think to myself. I fall silent. "Tris? You're not scared, are you?" Four pulls over into the side lane and heart pounds in my chest. "Oh shit Tris...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you so soon. I can drop you home if you like?" He says sincerely.

Shocked by Four's words, I instantly feel bad for him. "No, Four. It's not that at all, I was actually really glad you asked me." I laugh awkwardly. "I'm just a little new to this"

Four chuckles nervously and pulls back onto the main road.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm new to this as well."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! As usual, here are some replies to reviews!**_

_**BeatriceEaton46 - Thank you so much! It means a lot! **_

_**toughasnails - Well, the wait is over! Hope you aren't disappointed! **_

_**Fourtris4life - You da best! Thanks so much!**_

_**Ariel - Thankyou so much! **_

_**Thank you for all for all the views everyone! Love Bella xx**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

I walk out of the cinemas, the sides of my stomach aching.

"That was probably the funniest movie I have ever seen!" I say, wiping my eyes. Four nods, unable to speak.

"And then...when he..." Four tries to string together a sentence but fails miserably. He explodes into another fit of laugher, causing me to fall into a hysteria. Once we have finally composed ourselves, we make our way out of the cinemas and head towards Four's car, a comfortable silence taking over. I check the time, surprised to see that it's only 9:30.

"Should we go for a walk around the lake? It's only early." Four says. He turns to face me, and I can't help but to notice how god damn attractive he looks.

"Sure." I say uncertainly. We walk to the traffic lights and I subconsciously shiver, cursing myself for not wearing something warmer.

Four must notice as he offers me his jacket. I try to decline but he insists. As he takes it off, I notice the definition of his abs underneath his thin shirt. _Dayyuuummmmm_, I think to myself. We cross the street and head towards the lake.

"Do you come here often?" Four asks. I think back to all the times I've been to this lake with my family. My mother always used to bring my older brother, Caleb, and I down here when we were little. I try to shake myself of those old memories, but as usual, it's harder than it seems.

"No." I reply, "Not any more." Four looks at me quizzically, but doesn't push the matter any further. We walk around the entirety of the lake in silence. The continuous glances still haven't stopped. I try to ignore them.

"What does your tattoo mean?" Four asks. Instinctively, I cover my left wrist. _Fuck. _I _really_ don't feel like ending such a good night on a low note.

"Uh, um...nothing." I mutter quietly. Four chuckles and I look at him, confused.

"What...so you just have random numbers permanently imprinted on your skin for no reason?" He laughs, knowing that the tattoo obviously has some meaning. I don't say anything, instead I quicken my pace. It takes Four a second to realise my change in step.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" Four asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing. Let's just go. It's late and I have school all day tomorrow." I mutter. Four nods and we make our way back to the car in an awkward silence. As we cross the road, I get a text, presumably from Christina. There seem to be no cars so I'll be fine to read it as we cross the street. As I open the message, I take a step forward and trip on a small pebble on the road, stumbling headlong into the incoming traffic.

"Shit, Tris!" Four cries. He grabs my free hand so hard that it causes me to fall back against him, just as a car whips past, narrowly missing me. It all happens so fast - one minute I'm falling, the next I'm in his arms and he's holding me tightly against his chest. I inhale his clean, vital scent. It's intoxicating. "Are you alright?" He whispers. This whole thing just seems wrong. I don't need anyone to protect me, especially not someone like Four. I quickly pull out of his embrace and regain my composure.

"I'm fine. Let's please just go."

* * *

It's been a silent and awkward ride back to my apartment. We're only a block away before Four says anything.

"I had a really good night tonight, Tris." He says, slowing down outside my apartment.

"Me too." I whisper, ashamed of my outburst at Four at the lake. "And Four? I'm really sorry about my whole charade. That lake just brings up...old memories."

"I figured. Sorry, if I would've known..."

"It's fine, honestly." I laugh, the tension finally released.

"Maybe we could do it again, sometime?" He asks. I smile back at him.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I open the car door and step outside.

"Thanks again, Four." I say.

"Goodnight, Tris." I shut the car door, and Four starts to drive away, leaving me warm - still in his jacket, with a smile that almost feels permanent planted on my face.

* * *

I rush into my lecture hall just as Professor Jones begins the lesson. He stops mid-sentence and looks in my direction.

"Miss Prior." He growls. "How nice of you to join us." He earns himself a few snickers from other students around the room. I spot my friends in our usual seats of the hall and scurry towards them. I spot Marlene, Uriah and Zeke. Shauna and Will are usually here as well. Uriah shuffles over a seat to make room for me.

"Thanks, Uri." I smile. I take my seat and pull out my notebook and laptop.

I've known Uriah ever since our fathers began working together when we were in 9th grade. At first, I thought was just like every other middle schoolboy; desperate to get in to a girl's pants, willing to say or do anything to get there. But over the years, he's become the only person, apart from Christina, who I can tell absolutely anything, and know that he won't tell a soul. He's still the biggest flirt I know, but he's been dating Marlene, my second closest girl friend after Christina for a few months now, and they seem to be going strong. Then there's Zeke, Uriah's older and just-as-flirty brother. Him and his girlfriend of 3 years, Shauna, are both two years older than us, but both only in their first year of college.

Despite being the 7th wheel in the group, I've done everything with these people; middle school high school and now, college. On top of that, as well as Christina and I living together, we all live within walking distance from each other and all crash at Zeke's every Friday night after drinks and of course, a good old game of Truth or Dare.

"You coming tomorrow night, Tris?" Zeke whispers.

"Of course." I whisper back. I think back to the text I got from Tori this morning. "Actually, I can't. Just remembered I have to cover someone's shift tomorrow night. Sorry, Zeke. I'll be there next Friday for sure." I say. He nods.

"All good. But you better start taking notes, Jones ain't looking too happy." I look up and meet Professor Jones's stare, sending my friends and I into a fit of cackles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, Bella here! How was Chapter Four? Hope you all enjoyed it! As usual, here are some comments for those who left reviews!**_

_**BookGeek01 - You know me too well, girl! One of my favourite books ever!**_

_**TrisandTobias4life - Thanks heaps! And any time! **_

_**Hope you like Chapter Five, Love Bella x**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

I'm laying down on the couch in the living room, watching some stupid talk show, bored out of my mind. Christina is coming back sometime tonight though, so at least I have something to look forward to. I check the time. 12:05am. I have work in less than an hour. Sighing, I roll off of the couch and head towards my bathroom. I remove my pyjamas and enter the shower. Minutes later I'm done, and making my way to my wardrobe to try and find my work clothes. From the corner of my eye, I spot a black leather jacket. _Four's_, black leather jacket. I remind myself to text him about it later, but for now, I need to be focused on getting ready for work.

Once I'm dressed, I quickly finish my coffee and grab my lunch from the kitchen. I throw it in my bag for later and grab my car keys. I quickly lock up the apartment and make my way to the car. I throw my bag onto the passenger seat and start the car. I adjust the radio until I find something that I know, before backing out of the driveway and heading towards Tori's.

The drive is short and uneventful. I arrive a few minutes early, but head straight in anyway. Tori's serving someone, so I just send her a quick wave before heading out the back. I spot a few tables needing cleaning so I hurriedly put my things away and tie my apron around my waist. I grab a tray, a cloth and some cleaning spray and head back out front.

* * *

It's around 6pm when I clock off for a break. I head out the back to grab my belongings when I feel a deep voice behind me.

"Tris?" Someone says. Instinctively, I turn around, and am met with the soft, dark brown eyes of Al.

"Oh, hi Al. You scared me." I laugh nervously.

"Oh, um, sorry. I just wanted to talk about something." He says. I look at him quizzically.

"Okay..are you on your break?" He nods. "Okay we can talk. Just let me grab me something to eat." I say.

"Okay, meet me outside." He says. I nod, still confused and a little afraid. No that Al is very intimidating, but the idea of being alone with someone I don't know is still scary in itself.

I quickly grab my lunch and head out where Al is waiting for me. It's just starting to drizzle with rain outside and has cooled down considerately. I look around for Al and see him near the restaurant's delivery zone. He's sitting on one of the tables that we leave out for the delivery men. He appears to be eating his lunch; some sort of pasta. He sees me a waves me over. Thankfully, there seem to be people everywhere.

I make my way over to Al and take a seat opposite him.

"So, Al what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, I just wanted to say that it's been great, ah, working with you-" He starts. "And, I, uh, would love to get to know you more. And, I was thinking that maybe, um, we could go, on a date? I mean, um, only if you want to." I sigh. Why is he so...nervous?

"Thanks, Al...I'm not really,um, interested in dating at the moment.." I say awkwardly. "I mean, with school and work and everything, I just don't really have time-"

"It's fine, Tris. You can just say no." He says sadly.

"No, Al, it's not like that-" I say honestly. And I do mean it; Al seems like a nice guy. I'd love to get to know him, but I genuinely do not have time for relationships. At least not at the moment. He stands up and starts walking back towards the front entrance of Tori's. "Al!" I yell. He doesn't turn around and continues walking. "Al!" I repeat. Nothing. I start running after him. He opens the front door open roughly, and leaves it to slam in my face.

He walks up to Tori who's standing behind the front counter. Luckily, the rush has dies down a bit.

"Al! You cannot act like that on the floor. Pick up your act, I won't tolerate that." She says, clearly trying to staying calm. Al slams his fists on the counter, clearly frustrated. "Al, your fired. Get out." Tori says. For a little woman, she is fucking frightening.

"This is all your fault!" Al screams, pointing at me. He unties his apron and throws it on the floor, before storming out the door, letting it slam behind him. I'm honestly speechless. I would never in a million years expect Al to act like this. Tori looks at me expectantly.

"I-um-I-" I can't even get the words out, I feel so terrible; Al's whole outburst was because I didn't go on a date with him...what's wrong with me?!

"Tris? What happened?"

"He um, asked me out, and, and, I, said no." I manage to muster.

"I should have seen it coming...he's not really...all there." Tori sighs.

"He's right though, he just got fired because of me." I cry.

"Oh god, Tris! No way, he was on his way out anyway." Tori tries to comfort me, but I feel horrible. "Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day off. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm going to shut up a little early today, there's a massive storm supposed to kick in soon." She adds.

"Are you sure? I don't mind working another few hou-"

"Tris, leave before I reconsider." She laughs.

"Thank you so much Tori. I really appreciate it." She smiles at me and heads over to a couple that have just sat down. I hurry out the back to collect my things. I check my phone and see that I have a text message from Christina.

_Hey girl, back at the apartment - was thinking maybe you could pick up some Chinese? You never called me about your date...you have a lot of explaining to do Missy. Can't wait to see you xx_

I smile at Cristina's text, and quickly reply.

_Will do, just the usual order? You too, Chris!_

I throw my purse over my shoulder and head towards the car. I hop in, start it up and begin the short drive to the local Chinese shop. Once there, I order Christina and I's usual, chicken-cashew satay with friend rice and fortune cookies, and pay for it. I wait just under fifteen minutes before my order is ready. I thank and tip the waitress before heading out to the car and driving home.

I'm met with the strong smell of coffee brewing as I walk into the apartment.

"Christina?" I yell,placing the Chinese down on the coffee table. "Christinaaaaaa? I'm home." I hear a high pitched squeal and the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Tris!" She says excitedly, running up to me. She embraces me tightly and I hug her back. "Ah, I missed you!" She laughs. I nod in agreement. I notice the array of movies and lollies on the kitchen bench.

"I see you picked up a few things?" I laugh, holding up a plastic shopping bag full of treats. Christina turns to me, a sheepish grin on her face.

"You can't have a girls night without a few depressing movies and gaining half your body weight within the stretch of a few hours, right?"

I look over at my best friend, laughing. "Let the feasting begin!"

* * *

We've just finished _Pretty Woman_, our third movie of the night, when Christina flicks off the TV and turns to face me.

"So?" She says.

"So?" I ask, confused.

"SO?!" She repeats. "Tell me everything!"

"About what?" I ask confused. I sigh in realisation. _Four._

"Don't play dumb, Tris! About your date! Tell me everything! Did you wear what I told you to wear? Did he say anything about your outfit?" She squeals.

"Yes, I wore what you said to. And, no...I don't think he did." I say. Christina looks a little surprised. "But he kept looking at me. Like, all the time." Her eyes light up.

"Really? Like boobs? Legs? Stomach? Where?"

"Um, everywhere?" I say uncertainly.

"OH MY GOD! He clearly wants you, Tris!" This nearly sends me into hysterics.

"I barely know him, Chris!"

"Oh god, Tris, you're so old-fashioned! If you want him, go for it. It's as easy as that." She laughs. _Maybe for you,_ I think.

"Can we talk bout this tomorrow? I'm exhausted." I say, yawning.

"Ugh, fine." She says. "But tell me one thing, if he asked you out again, would you say yes?" I pretend to have to think about it.

"Yes." Christina shrieks.

"Goodnight, Chris."

"Love you, Tris."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Okay, so the first I wanted to speak about was the descending number of reviews that I've been getting. I'm extremely grateful for all the reviews that have been posted, but was just wondering if it was...normal to get so little? Is it because I'm new? Either way, I don't really mind, I'm just a little confused. Anyway, here are some comments!**_

_**MollyEaton - Thank so much! I have a 2 week breaking coming up so hopefully I'll e able to write and post a few more chapters than usual!**_

_**BookGeek01 - Oh my God, finally someone who gets me! I just love the story line! Like obviously the smut isn't too bad either (kidding, lol) but Christian just makes my heart melt! Did you enjoy the movie? Have you read the whole trilogy? OMG we have so much to discuss!**_

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Love, Bella xx_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

The sound of a door slamming somewhere throughout the complex wakes me. I check the time. 6:30am. I roll out my bed, knowing that I won't be able to get back to sleep, and head towards my wardrobe. I grab a pair of 3/4 yoga pants and a grey sports bra. I quickly change, and grab my running shoes from the front cupboard. I grab my phone, a $10 note from my wallet and my running armband. I slip my phone as well as the money into the band and tie it around my upper arm. I grab my headphones from my bedside table and head towards the front door. It's surprisingly bright for a mid-spring morning.

I have a quick five minute stretch before beginning to jog down town. I've always loved running. It's been my escape for whatever I was going through in life.

It's been about 30 minutes when I finally reach the centre of town. As I approach my usual coffee vendor, I see a very familiar face jogging on the other side of the road.

"Four!" I yell. He doesn't turn around. "Four!" I repeat, a little louder this time. He must recognise the voice, as he stops running and turns in my direction. He smiles and waves at me, before crossing the street and heading towards me.

"Morning, Tris." Four says, not allowing his eyes to drift down to my bare stomach or barely covered breasts.

"Morning, Four. Do you usually run at this time? I don't think I've seen you out before."

"No, I usually run at night." He says. "Do you want to grab breakfast or something?" He asks.

"Um, I don't think I'm really, ugh, dressed appropriately." I laugh awkwardly. He finally lets his eyes roam down my body, stopping a little long at my breasts. He meets me gaze and chuckles nervously.

"Your probably right." He says. "Maybe just some coffee then?" He suggests.

"Race you there, loser's shout!" I say, breaking into a fast run. I can feel and hear Four running only a few steps behind me. He eventually catches up to me.

"That's all you got?" He asks.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" I laugh, breaking into a sprint. Every bone in my body aches, and my heart feels as if it's going to pound out of my chest, but it's worth it. The satisfaction of beating Four at something is much larger than I'd expected. As the Starbucks sign comes into to view, I push myself even harder, this is the fastest I have ever ran, and it feels amazing. The closer I get to the shop, the slower I get, eventually allowing Four to catch up to me.

"Where on earth did you learn to run like that?" He asks, amazed. I'm too out of breath to speak, so I just muster some form of a laugh. "I'll just be a sec." Four says abruptly. I nod, and double over, my hands on my knees for support. I take some deep breaths and try to regain my composure.

"Here, this'll help." I hear Four say. He throws me a bottle of water and I hurriedly open and skull the entire bottle.

"Thanks, Four." I say, still breathing heavily.

"I've never seen someone run like that. It's incredible, actually. I guess it's my shout then, just the usual long black and a blueberry muffin?" _He remembered my order? _

"Ah, yeah. That'd be great, thanks Four."

"No problem, can you grab a table? Anywhere's fine." I nod and head towards an empty table in the far corner of the shop, while Four hops in line. I take my phone from by pocket and quickly shoot Christina a text. She'll probably still be asleep, but I send it anyway.

_Ran into Four on my run, just having breakfast - be back soon x_

I put by phone back in my pocket just as Four comes over with the bag containing the muffins in one hand, and a tray with two large take-away cups in the other.

"I wasn't sure if you had somewhere to be, so I got them in take-away cups." He says, placing the bag and tray on the able. Slightly distracted by the distinct ab-lines I can see through his shirt, it takes me a second to reply.

"Oh, um, that's fine. I have nowhere to be." I say. Four grins back at me, and I can't help but to grin back; his smile in contagious. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both enjoying our breakfast too much to speak.

"So, Tris.." Four says, finishing his coffee. "Last night, I was thinking...and I realised that we don't really know much about each other."

_He was thinking about me last night!?_

"I guess you're right." I laugh, and he smiles back at me. For the first time, I realise just how kind Four has been to me over the last few days; buying me breakfast -twice - paying for my ticket at the movies, saving me from the car at the lake, putting up with me when I completely shut off in front of him, but most importantly, offering to drive me home when he thought I was afraid of him - I've never net someone who has said something like that to me before.

"Well, I was born in Chicago; have lived here all my life. Both my parents had been born and raised here. I went to Agassiz Elementary, and Lake View High, with my best friend, Christina."

"Ah, yes Christina. She seems quite...out there." Four laughs. I nod in agreement.

"Definitely. Anyway, I've lived with her ever since I finished high school. We're both studying at the University of Chicago." I finish. Four looks at me expectantly. "What?" I ask.

"That's it?" He asks. I look at him, confused. "That's all very, very, interesting, Tris." He says sarcastically. "But I want to know about _you_, not your education." He says. I blush, embarrassed.

"Oh, um...there's not really that much too say." He looks at me quizzically.

"I highly doubt that, Tris." He laughs. "Tell me some of your favourite things...music, foods, anything." _Why? _I want to ask, but I don't. I wish Christina was here. She'd help me.

"Um, my favourite colour is black. I like any sort of music. I love coffee. I'm in my first year of college."

"And your family?" He asks. I feel my throat close up. My hearts pounds in my chest. _Why did he have to ask about my famil_y? He looks at me expectantly

"Um, I-I-" I struggle to get the words out. "I have an older brother." I manage. "His name's Caleb, he lives in St. Louis." I add. Four must sense that I'm uncomfortable.

"You don't have to keep anything from me, Tris. We're friends, you can trust me." He says sincerely. His comment makes me smile. It feels good knowing that he genuinely cares. I sigh, and begin to talk about my parents.

"My parents were both in a car crash a few years ago. Thy were rushing to come and see me because I'd been rushed into hospital and-" I have to stop for a second, before I allow my emotions to get the best of me. It hurts talking about this, but I know that when I'm finished, a huge weight will feel as if it has been lifted from my chest; it always does. I take a deep breath and continue. "Some drunk guy wasn't looking where he was going and smashed straight into them. They both died on the scene. I found out a few days later. And they were just gone, and, and-" I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I try to stop them from falling but its no use. A few escape my eyes but I wipe them away before Four sees them. _I will not be weak. I cannot be weak._

"Oh, Tris. I'm so sor-"

"I don't need your sympathy, Four." I say.

"I know, I know...I'm just sorry for bringing it up." He clarifies. I laugh at myself, wiping the remaining tears from my face.

"Oh...sorry. I'm honestly still surprised you wanted to have coffee after the way I acted the other night." Four chuckles.

"Oh, that's nothing. Trust me, I've seen much worse." He says. Using his eyes, he motions to a pretty blonde girl sitting a few tables away from us. "You see that girl over there?" I nod. "That's Lauren." He says. "I dated her back when I lived in Michigan. Full psycho." He laughs. I have another look at Lauren. She's wearing a bright pink and leopard sports bra with matching gym shorts, with her long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail. Despite her revealing attire, she's breathtakingly beautiful. I try to tear my eyes away from her but she meets my gaze before I can. She says something to her friends and heads over to us.

"Four! She's coming over!" The colour drains from his face and he mutters something under his breath.

"Hey, Four." She purrs. She instantly strikes me as someone who will get anything she wants with enough eye-fluttering and hair-twirling.

"Ah, hi Lauren." She stands so that she has her back to me and is blocking my view of Four.

"So, Four...how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She giggles. I can't see Four's reaction. I zone out of their conversation, trying to not get involved in whatever is going on between them. I pretend to be interested in a loose thread from my pants to pass the time.

"And who's this?" I hear. I look up and realise that Lauren is talking about, and pointing, to me. She has finally moved so that I can see Four again. He looks worried. "Bit of a downgrade if you ask me." She snickers. I look between Four and Lauren. I've never been in a situation like this. I have no idea what to say or do.

"I-I-" I start.

"Don't speak to her like that, Lauren." Four says, cutting me off. She laughs.

"What's she going to do about it? She's nothing more than a bag of bones who's in need of a serious tone up." I self-consciously cover my stomach and look down to the floor

"Oh look at the poor thing. She knows I'm right..." She starts. Four goes to say something but I cut him off. Shakily, I stand up.

"I give her the best fake smile I can muster. "Well, _Lauren_. You see, I'd much rather be a 'bag of bones' than a bimbo with bad hair extensions." I know saying this makes me a terrible person, but she has infuriated and hurt me beyond belief. I pick up my phone and throw a $10 bill on the table.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself, Lauren." I hurry out of the shop as fast as I can. I can hear Four yelling out behind me but I don't bother. The last things I see are Lauren looking like she could kill me, and Four with a wide grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Sorry for the late-ish update, I was caught up with family/Easter celebrations. As usual, here are some comments for reviewers:**_

_**TrisandTobias4life - HAHAHA! You haven't seen the worst of her yet!**_

_**toughasnails - This made me smile :) Thanks a bunch!**_

_**ttumwczs is forver - Thankyou! I will definitely write in Four's POV, I'm just waiting for the perfect part in the story!**_

_**Guest - Thanks so much! :)**_

**_Ariel - Thanks again! Means a lot!_**

_**Hope you all enjoy Chapter 7! Love, Bella xx**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

By the time I've ran back home, I feel like I could collapse. Every muscle in my body kills with even the smallest of movements._ I knew I shouldn't have sprinted that last hill. _The entire run home, my mind has been thinking about Lauren's comment. _Why would she speak to me like that, when she doesn't even know me?_ I'm definitely regretting calling her a bimbo; the only thing that I've achieved is making me as guilty as she is.

I feel like I should text Four and apologise, but I'm too embarrassed. I don't know why his opinion of me matters so much, it just does, and I feel like I haven't shown a very good representation of myself - between today's events and my outburst the other night. As I enter the apartment, I'm careful to not make too much noise, as Christina is still usually asleep at this time in the morning. To my surprise, she's awake and dressed, sitting at the dining table reading a magazine and sipping from a mug, presumably full of coffee. She must hear me enter as she looks up, and when she does, her eyes widen in shock.

"You saw Four wearing that?! Was he all over you?" She questions. I think back to our morning, and realise that Four didn't look at me how he usually does. Should I be upset? Offended?

"No, Christina. We're not like that. We're friends." I say.

"So? It's not you wouldn't look at his abs if he was walking around shirtless, right?" The image of his bulging through his shirt this morning floods into my mind. "OH MY GOD! You've seen him shirtless?!" Christina shrieks. I chuckle at how easily excited she is.

"No, Chris. I haven't seem him shirtless." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"But you want to, right?" She asks. I blush; she knows me too well. "Oh, Tris..." She says, "What are we going to do with you?" She adds, sending us both into a fit of giggles.

* * *

It's around three in the afternoon when I get a call from my older brother, Caleb.

_Hello?_ I ask. I hear some shuffling on the other side of the phone.

_Hey, Tris! How's it going?_

_Pretty good, you?_

_Great thanks. I was just wondering you wanted to catch some dinner tonight? I'll be in Chicago for a few days with work but tonight's the only night I can do anything but work._ Typical Caleb; all work, no play.

Caleb had always been the perfect child...smart, sporty and kind. He moved to Indianapolis _(I hope you appreciate the reference)_ as soon as he finished high school here in Chicago a few years ago, and only comes down every few months to visit. We've always been really close, but the space between us has really put a strain on our relationship.

_Yeah I'd love too!_ I say._ Wait, where are you staying?_ I ask.

_Just some cheap hotel, why?_

_Are you serious? Come stay here! Your always welcome, Caleb. You should know that._ I say, shocked that Caleb hadn't warned me of his visit.

_Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt anything.. _He begins. Caleb has always been the selfless one; always putting others before himself and rarely asking for any form of help.

_Yes, Caleb. I'm sure. _

_Okay, thanks so much Tris. My plane lands around 5 tonight, so I should get to yours around 6:30. _

_No, I'll be there at the airport at 5. _

_You really don't have to mee-_

_See you then!_ I say, before quickly hanging up so that he can't fight it. Sometimes I wish that he weren't so kind, but I guess he got that from my mother. Sub-consciously, my mind drifts to my beautiful and my late, mother. I still don't really understand why I talked about her death this morning; it just felt right. I barely even talk to Christina or Uriah about it, so talking about it to Four was definitely a huge step.

"Christina!" I call, my voice echoing throughout the apartment. I hear rushed footsteps.

"Yes?" She asks, still standing in the hallway.

"I told Four about my parents." I murmur. Her eyes widen in shock, and she comes and takes a seat on the couch next to me. She immediately pulls my phone out of my hand and places it on the coffee table in front of us.

"When?" She asks, her voice low.

"This morning, at breakfast. He said he wanted to know more about my family." A small smile graces her lips.

"Oh god, Tris. You don't see it, do you?" She says.

"See what?" I ask, confused.

"He likes you Tris! A lot! It's so obvious." She says. I feel my cheeks redden in embarrassment. Four doesn't like me; he can't. He has girls swooning over him, from all directions and I'm just...me

"Chris, how any times have we discussed this? We're just frien-" I'm cut of by the sound of my phone ringing. Christina movies frantically to try and grab the phone, but I take it before she can.

"If it's him..." She starts. I have a quick glance at the caller and instantly recognise it as Four's number from the note he left the other morning. I look up at her, grinning slightly. "Knew it. If he asks you out, please, for the love of god, say yes." She finishes, before rising from the couch and heading back to her bedroom, giggling at her own joke. I compose myself before answering the call.

_Tris! Oh God I've been trying to reach you all morning! Are you okay? Don't listen to what Lauren said...she's just-._ I cut him off.

_I'm fine, Four. I just feel really bad, I was so rude to her_. I hear him chuckle through the phone, bringing a smile to my face.

_She deserved it. After you left she screamed and stormed out. I wish you were still there to see it._

_Sorry for running off, Four. I just knew that if I stayed around we both would have really got the claws out._ I laugh.

_Don't be sorry, Tris. Have you realised we've only known each other a few days and we have already aplogised enough times to last a lifetime?_

We continue meaningless conversation for a few more minutes before I realise that I need to be ready and gone within the next few minutes if I want to collect Caleb in time.

_Hey Four, I have to go but you can swing by tomorrow if you want?_ I mumble. _I mean, I still have your jacket and.._.

_I have work at 10 so I'll be 'round sometime before that. Is that alright?_ I let him know that's fine, and we say our final goodbyes before the call finally ends.

"10 minute call? Must be getting serious..." I hear Christina yell from her room. I hurry to get ready, before starting the hour-long* drive to the airport.

* * *

I've waiting for just under 15 minutes when I see Caleb emerge from his terminal gate. He looks no different from what he did a few moths back; his dark brown hair a mess, his dark green eyes shining. He spots me in the crowds and his smile widens. I maneuver my way trough the sea of people and meet him near the luggage carousel. He embraces me in a hug so tight I feel like I'm going to burst.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers, clearly trying to hold back tears. That's another thing about Caleb, he's emotional and overly protective of me.

For several months following our parents deaths, Caleb isolated himself from the world around him. He poured himself in to his schooling, and was simply living life through the motions. Wake up. Eat. Study. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. But with the help of a therapist, and through meeting his current girlfriend, Susan, he found himself once again. He started to smile and laugh again, and day by day, he returned to his old self.

"You too, Caleb." We hug for a few seconds longer before finding his luggage and heading towards to car. We talk about everything, from his job, to Susan, to my job at Tori's. We're just entering my neighbourhood when Caleb asks where we're going for dinner.

"I don't mind." I say.

"What about that place that we were going to go to last time, but was shut? Remember that place?" He asks. I think back to last time he was here and instantly know which restaurant he's talking about.

"The Gage it is." I smile before slamming down the accelerator and heading in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

I've just finished a beautiful meal with my brother when the waiter brings over the bill. He places it on the table and I instantly retrieve my wallet from my bag.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Caleb asks, eyeing my wallet. I look at him, confused.

"Uh, paying?" I chuckle awkwardly. He shakes his head at me.

"Don't be silly, Tris. It's on me." He smiles. He places two bills inside the server book and hands it back to the waiter.

"Fine, but I've got desert sorted." I laugh. We thank the staff and walk towards my car. The short drive is silent, both of us too tired from our fullness. We arrive home within a few minutes, and I help Caleb carry his luggage up the numerous flights of stairs until we reach my apartment.

"You really need to ask your landlord about getting a lift installed." He laughs, out of breath. I unlock the door, surprised to find out that Christina isn't home. I show Caleb the bed in the study that I've set up for him, and give him some time to unpack and freshen up. In the meantime, I start to prepare desert.

I cut two large slices of the Chocolate Marble Cheesecake that Christina and I made a few nights ago, and top them both with whipped cream and ice cream. I sprinkle them with hot chocolate powder and call Caleb. I hear rushed footsteps as he hurriedly grabs his bowl, thanks me and digs in.

"How'd you know?" He asks, his mouth full with the decadent cake.

"It's always been your favourite." I smile back at him. "I'm so happy your here, Caleb." He grins at me.

"Me too, Tris."

* * *

_*** I know that I have mentioned that Tris lives in the loop, and in reality the airport is only a 20 or so minute drive from the loop, but I changed it for story line purposes, I'm not an idiot hahahah! Bella xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for updating a couple of hours late, my internet was playing up! Only one review on my last chapter...a little upset about that. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, reviews would mean alot. Thanks, Bella xx **_

* * *

I wake to the sound of my alarm blaring throughout the room. I slam the palm of my hand down and the beeping stops. I turn onto my side and check the time. 8:45. I have work at 10am, and Four is coming over sometime beforehand to collect his jacket, so I quickly roll out of bed and make my way into my bathroom. I have a quick shower, throw on my work clothes and apply some light makeup, before grabbing my shoes and handbag, and heading into the kitchen. I can hear the sound of plates clattering and instantly know that it's Caleb trying to prepare breakfast; he's always been a hopeless cook. I turn the corner and almost burst out in laughter. He's clearly trying to make pancakes or something of the sort, flour and eggs shells covering both the bench and the floor. He realises my presence and throws a small smile at me.

"Morning, Tris. Off to work?" He asks.

"Not until 10." I say. I hear my phone ringing from my room and tell Caleb to open the door, as I can hear someone knocking, presumably Four. I recognise his deep voice, and hear them start to make conversation before I answer Christina's call.

_Hello?_ I ask.

_Hey, Tris! So sorry I forgot to tell you I wasn't coming home last night._ She apologises.

_No problems, Chris. Caleb stayed last night anyway so I wasn't alone._ I hear two distinct chuckles from the kitchen. Christina talks about nothing for a few minutes before I tell her that I need to go.

_Okay, Tris. I'll be home tonight. Promise!_ I end the call, pull my phone out of its charging dock and put it inside of my jean pocket. I walk into the kitchen, and see Four, now also covered in flour, standing next to Caleb, laughing while they both attempt to pour the pancake mixture onto the skillet. The sight makes me happy; two of my favourite people smiling and having fun with each other.

Over the past few days, I have realised just how happy Four makes me. I've realised that he's one of the only people who can make me smile just by being there, and someone who I know will be there for me, no matter what.

"Morning, Four." I say. Four turns to face me and shines one of his megawatt smiles.

"Hey, Tris. You never told me your brother was a Bulls fan!" He laughs. Typical boys; they've been left alone literally seconds and their already talking about sports and what not.

"You should have seen his room when we were younger, Derrick Rose posters everywhere. I thought he was gay or something." I laugh. Caleb blushes a bright shade of red, and leaves the kitchen, saying that he has to go and get ready, leaving Four and I alone.

"Do you want me to finish up these pancakes? I think he was struggling a little bit." Four laughs. I nod at him and he gets to work. As he turns to face the stove, I swear I see a scar run across his back through the low-cut muscle tee that he is wearing. I shake the image from my mind, hoping that what I saw wasn't anything serious. Four and I engage in meaningless conversation while he cooks off the rest of the pancake mixture. That's another thing I like about Four; there's always something to talk about with him, conversation flows freely. I laugh at him as he rushes around the kitchen, in search of something.

"Where are your plates?" He asks sheepishly.

"Second draw on your right." He takes two plates from the cupboard and stacks them each with a few pancakes. He walks over to the fridge, grabs out a can of whipped cream and some strawberries. He tops the plates with cream and slices the berries before placing them on top. I thank him and dig in, savouring the delicious taste. Caleb emerges from the bathroom minutes later, dressed and ready. He sees the pancakes and his eyes widen.

"How did you- I thought you said they were un-saveable?"

"Oh, yours were. I had to make a new batch." Four grins. Caleb thanks him and attacks his stack. I eat as much as I can, and still have one cake left. I see Four over at the sink and my heart flutters. He's cleaned and dried all the bowls that Caleb had used an absolute mess of.

"Four." I say. "Do you want this pancake? I'm too full." He grins, nodding at me. He takes the plate from in front of me and begins devouring it. He gets some whipped cream on his nose and I can't help but to giggle. He looks at me skeptically and then breaks into a grin. Instinctively, I reach towards Four's face and using my thumb, wipe the cream from his nose. He looks at me, slightly confused and I instantly regret doing anything. Why would I do that, why, why why!? I duck my head in embarrassment and hear Four chuckle quietly. I meet his gaze and blush immensely.

"I, ah-" I stammer. "Um, you had, some, ah, cream-". He squints his eyes at me, and chuckles. He picks up his jacket, and heads for the door.

"You really don't see it, do you, Tris?" He says. _What do you mean by that?_ I want to ask, but don't, as he's gone before I have the chance. I'm left standing on my own in the kitchen, Caleb preoccupied with his pancakes, completely curious and confused.

* * *

As I enter Tori's, I see Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will all sitting at our usual table. They wave me over, and I head in their direction, knowing that I'm a few minutes early for my shift.

"Hey, Tris!" Uriah smiles at me. I greet him and everyone else and conversations quickly turns to tomorrow night; Uriah's and Zeke's annual Friday night fun.

"Are you coming, Tris?" Marlene asks. I nod and her smile widens. I let them know that my shift is starting, say my goodbyes and head out the back to suit up and put my things away.

The first few hours of my shift fly by, serving and waiting tables non-stop. Around 2pm, the rush slowly starts to die down, and I finally have my half hour break. I grab my lunch and phone from the back, take off my apron and head to one off the staff tables outside. I immediately dig into the homemade sandwich that I prepared last night. As I scroll through my messages, I see one from Christina that catches my eye.

_Invite Four tomorrow night. You said he needed to make some new friends, right?_ Her text makes me think. Is Four a drinking and partying sort of person? I guess there's only one way to find out. I dial his number and he answers within the first few rings.

_Tris? He asks. What's up?_

_Ah, nothing._ I say awkwardly. I can almost hear the smirk._ I was just wondering, if, um, you'd like to come to my friend's place tomorrow night? Every Friday we have drinks at his, it's like a tradition. But it's just an idea, you don't have to—_ Four cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

_I'd love to. What time? I'll pick you up. _He says, sounding almost excited.

_We usually all arrive around 7, so maybe quarter-to? _I ask. He thanks me for the invitation, and say's he'll see me tomorrow. I make a mental reminder to ask him what he meant by his comment this morning. I finish my lunch, hit the bathroom and get back to my shift, counting down the hours until I can go home and relax.


End file.
